Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad
by fuzzy-ninja
Summary: ok, so here goes my first CCS fic: it's a songfic about a sorta stressful time for Li and Sakura in high school.


Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad  
  
By kg-rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song, "Two Out of Three Ain't Bad". I also don't own CCS. However, I do own this story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Baby we can talk all night  
  
But that ain't getting us nowhere  
  
I told you everything I possibly can  
  
There's nothing left inside of here  
  
And maybe you can cry all night  
  
But that'll never change the way I feel  
  
The snow is really piling up outside  
  
I wish you wouldn't make me leave here.  
  
Indeed, it was snowing. The tears of the snow goddess, some say. She cries because of mans' despair. Sixteen year old Sakura looked out the window at the gloomy grey sky and at the large white flakes dropping and accumulating on the ground below. She was stuck in Chemistry class, once again. She was also stuck with her long-time crush, Li.  
  
But even she wasn't sure of her feelings for him now.  
  
I poured it on and I poured it out  
  
I tried to show you just how much I care  
  
I'm tired of words and I'm too hoarse to shout  
  
But you're been cold to me so long  
  
I'm crying icicles instead of tears  
  
And all I can do, Is keep on telling you  
  
I want you, I need you, but there ain't no way I'm ever gonna  
  
Love you  
  
Now don't be sad, 'Cause two out of three ain't bad.  
  
[Sakura's POV]  
  
It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. What is is that Meilin's got, that I don't? How could Li pick her over me? I've saved his life so many times! And what does he do about it? Sulk about how I'm the Mistress Of Clow, and that he, "Clow's great and mighty descendant" is not. God, he's so immature! sigh. And even though I'm so mad at him, I can't get his image out of my head. Why me? Why does everything weird and stupid and crazy always happens to me?!  
  
[Author's POV]  
  
Sakura glared at Li. More or less, doing a low growl. She was mad at him because of an incident that took place exactly two weeks ago.   
  
(Two weeks ago...)  
  
"Hey Li."The brown haired boy of seventeen looked up from his messy locker. It was Sakura.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Whats up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..." She looked away, blushing. "I was just wondering if you were thinking about going to the junior dance on Friday."  
  
Poor Li sighed. Sakura wasn't the first to ask, although he wished she was.   
  
"um, Sakura, I... can't go, because on Friday I'm going to visit my aunt...yeah."  
  
Sakura sighed. "Whatever. I'll see you later. Bye." She walked away slowly.  
  
As soon as Sakura left the scene, Meilin came bouncing down the hallway, and jumped Li.   
  
"Hey hon!" she giggled.   
  
"er, hey Melin."said Li uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm so glad that we're going to the dance this Friday! I bought a bee-uu-tiful dress!!"  
  
Sakura was about to turn the hallway corner when she abruptly stopped.   
  
"He's with... Meilin?" She bit her lip. It wasn't like Li to lie to her like that.   
  
So then why did he?  
  
(Fast-forward two weeks...)  
  
That question still plagued her mind. After it, many more erupted. Like, why pick her over me? Did he ask her out? Maybe he's being forced? Maybe he really likes Meilin and didn't want to hurt my feelings? Or maybe, he's just an asshole!  
  
Her eyes left Li's sitting figure for a moment, and looked outside. It was snowing harder now.   
  
[Li's POV]  
  
It just wasn't fair. Sakura's pissed off at me and it's all my fuckin' fault! Dammit, I should have told her about Meilin and our parents! But now that she's so angry, she probably won't even try to listen...   
  
(Two weeks ago...)  
  
"Li? Who's that girl that just left?"  
  
"She's just a friend of mine, mom."  
  
"Li, what's her name?"  
  
"It's Sakura."  
  
"Well, I hope you have time to tell Sakura goodbye."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"Your eighteenth birthday is in two weeks and Meilin is already eighteen. You're getting married, remember?"  
  
(Fast-forward two weeks...)  
  
Happy birthday to me, I suppose. Dammit, and I didn't have any time to tell Sakura. And isn't it just pleasant that my parents forced me to ask Meilin to that stupid dance? When I don't love Meilin, I love Sakura?  
  
Wait... what did I just say?  
  
Oh, who am I kidding? She won't let me live this down. And besides, how would I approach her? I haven't been able to tell her for years, and it won't make a difference if I tell her today. It's not like we can do anything about it.   
  
Oh man, she's staring at me. What can I do?  
  
You'll never find your gold on a sandy beach  
  
You'll never drill for oil on a city street  
  
I know you're looking for a ruby in a mountain of rocks  
  
But there ain't no Coup de Ville  
  
Hiding at the bottom of a Cracker Jack box  
  
I can't lie, I can't tell you something I'm not  
  
No matter how I try, I'll never be able  
  
To give you something, something that I just haven't got.  
  
[Author's POV]  
  
The class bell rang, signaling that class had ended. Sakura grabbed her Chemistry notebook and shoved it in her backpack. She glanced outside the window. It was almost like a blizzard. She walked out into the hallway, Li following.   
  
"Sakura-"  
  
"Go away Li."  
  
He stood there, and let her walk away.  
  
There's only one girl that I will ever love  
  
And that was so many years ago  
  
And though I know I'll never get her out of my heart  
  
She never loved me back, ooh I know  
  
I remember how she left me on a stormy night  
  
She kissed me and got out of our bed  
  
And though I pleaded and begged her not to walk out that  
  
Door  
  
She packed her bags and turned right away.  
  
[Sakura's POV]  
  
Perhaps it was important? Did he want to say sorry? Well, it's been two weeks! He's too damn late!  
  
[Li's POV]  
  
And how did I know that was gonna happen? Duh. I waited two weeks. I didn't even say sorry.   
  
"Hey hon!! Ready to get married?!"  
  
I looked up. Great, my bride-to-be, Meilin. Oh, how I wish that I was someone else right now. As Meilin began babbling to me about something random, I looked at Sakura. She had stopped walking. Was it possible that she overheard Meilin just now? Did she now understand?  
  
[Sakura's POV]  
  
What the hell did she say? Married? Now?   
  
Well, I know that it was an arranged marriage from the start, but now? As in today? I turned around to look at Li. As usual, Meilin was fawning over him. He was looking strait at me. So that's it?   
  
His eyes seemed to answer for me.  
  
Yes.  
  
I turned away, ashamed to face him now. He was going to tell me,. And I shunned him. How could I? I felt a single tear fall; just as fast as the snow outside.  
  
[Li's POV]  
  
"um, Meilin? I have a 3:15 today, so I've got to be going."  
  
She frowned at me. "What did you do to get a detention on your wedding day?!"  
  
Gee Meilin, why don't you scream louder so I'll be deaf in both ears? Jeez.  
  
"I cursed a teacher off.""Li... you baka. Oh well, I'll see you."  
  
"Yeah, see you."   
  
Meilin went off in the opposite direction, while I went towards Sakura, who was standing still in the busy hallway.  
  
"Sakura? Can I talk to you?" She looked up to me. She was crying.   
  
She answered me in a cold tone. "So why didn't I get an invite?"  
  
"You sound like you want to go. Like me."  
  
"ha."  
  
"Sakura, I'm... sorry that I didn't tell you. I guess that I just didn't think you would have cared so much."  
  
"Li, you baka," she held my face, "Of course I would care."  
  
I took her hand off of my face and held. "But this isn't what I really wanted to tell you."  
  
[Sakura's POV]  
  
So I guess it really was important. But now what? I felt an even greater heartbreak coming...I looked into Li's eyes again.  
  
"Sakura, you know that I don't want to do this. And after this, both of our families are moving back to Hong Kong. I'm never going to be able to visit you, because then Meilin will probably have a jealously bout and kick my ass."  
  
I turned away.   
  
"So, goodbye."  
  
[Li's POV]  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I... I -"  
  
"Don't!" I tried to stop her from saying it.  
  
"-love you."  
  
And there it was, out in the open.   
  
I pulled her close to me and whispered to her, "me too, Sakura, me too."  
  
But still, what about Meilin? Did Sakura still love me? Did she mean that she'll always love me? I hope so.  
  
[Author's POV]  
  
Outside, the blizzard had ended, just as quickly as it had began. It still was snowing, but not as hard. There was despair, but there was also a shimmering, gleaming beam of hope.  
  
And she kept on telling me  
  
She kept on telling me, she kept on telling me  
  
I want you, I need you  
  
But there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love you  
  
Now don't be sad, 'Cause two out of three ain't bad  
  
Baby we can talk all night   
  
But that ain't getting us nowhere.  
  
  
  
-fin 


End file.
